The Garter
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: For an anon's prompt, 'Anna shows Bates the true meaning of the phrase, 'you naughty girl'.' Mature content.


Anna had not intended on buying anything. She'd merely been sent out because one of Lady Mary's stockings had a run, and she needed a replacement. She had found a suitable pair of stockings, purchased them, and was ready to glide out the door when the black lace had caught her eye.

It was certainly not the trousseau her mother might've had in mind for her daughter. There was far too much black lace and far too little decorative flowers to suit that agenda. The brassier was lined in lace and barely graced the midsection, instead choosing to reveal as much breast as possible. If that didn't work, the whale-bone underwire would be certain to make sure her bosom was lifted to optimum prominence. The garter that connected went up to mid-thigh, was made of soft French silk, and was sure to accentuate anyone with long legs and thighs.

Such as Anna.

The set was twenty-five francs, far out of Anna's very practical budget. But despite her resolution that she would leave presently, she couldn't seem to move, staring at the garter.

"Like it, madam?" A swarthy saleswoman grinned at her, revealing a gap-toothed smile. "You are recently married, yes?" She looked pointedly at Anna's wedding ring.

"Yes," Anna cleared her throat. "I am."

"It is the latest fashion," The saleswoman informed her. "The men love it. Your husband, he will love you in it." She winked lasciviously.

"My husband is…away," Anna swallowed. "I won't see him for a while. I shouldn't…"

This didn't faze the saleswoman at all. "Then you should buy it for his return. Be a lovely little surprise for him, a celebration of your reunion."

The corners of Anna's lips quirked a little at the saleswoman's forwardness. "You know," She said decisively. "I think you're right. I'll take it, _sil vous plait_."

"_Magnifique_!" The saleswoman crowed delightedly, taking down Anna's measurements.

XXXX

_Several Months Later_

Anna had decided to make their first night at the cottage special.

They had a good deal to celebrate. The cottage—although it needed quite a bit of work—was a visible symbol of the reality of their life together. When they'd married, Anna had been very aware that her husband thought he would be hanged. And yet, here they were, ready to build their dreams together. It was the celebration they should've had when they first married. It was a celebration of their reunion after being apart for so long.

Anna intended to make it _very_ special.

The cottage was far from being quite livable, but the pair still agreed readily to start spending the nights there. Anna had had _one_ night with her husband and she could very easily say, even now, that it was certainly not enough. They set to work making the master bedroom livable, and soon they had a small, but cozy bed tucked in the corner as well as a slightly scratched wardrobe and bureau.

Bates suggested walking back to Downton for dinner, since they'd spent the majority of the day cleaning and moving large pieces of furniture, but Anna refused. She wanted to cook him dinner—it was a wifely, lovely thing to do, and seemed fitting for their first night at the cottage.

The dinner was very simple—just a simple stew and a loaf of crusty bread—but she relished cooking it and presenting it upon an old card table, which she supposed would suffice for now. They snuggled together on the green velvet couch while they ate, Anna occasionally dipping pieces of bread in her husband's stew and Bates alternating between rolling his eyes and remarking on how delicious it all was.

The rest of the evening was a perfect example of blissful domesticity. Bates helped her do the dishes, they had a serious discussion on American politics, and Anna read a little out loud from her book, a collection of George Macdonald's poetry.

"Most of my books are still at Downton," Anna remarked, shutting the book. "But I brought my favorites. I never feel at home anywhere until I have my favorite books with me."

Bates smiled at her. "I never feel at home anywhere," He commented. "Unless I'm with you." He took her hand and kissed her palm.

Anna laughed. "You are a charmer, John Bates," She said, standing up. Bates stood as well, still smiling, apparently ready to escort her to the bedroom.

"If you'll wait here, Mr. Bates," Anna put a hand on his chest, pausing his progress. "I will call for you when I am ready."

Her husband quirked an eyebrow. "I can't accompany you?" He asked, trying and failing not to look disappointed.

"Soon," Anna said airily. "When I'm ready. Do excuse me." And with that, she strolled to their bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

XXXX

Anna had been rather insistent about making their first night at the cottage special, so Bates had no doubt whatsoever that she had something wickedly lovely planned. He walked to the windowsill, idly gazing out the window into the darkened night. It was still hard to believe that he wasn't in jail. He was half afraid that at any moment, he would wake up in a cold jail cell, his wife miles away and back into present hopelessness.

But here they were, embarking on what could only be described, as the beginning of a happily ever after. He was going back to work at Downton Abbey, live with his beautiful wife, and build a life together.

"Mr. Bates."

He turned towards the master bedroom and froze. His wife was standing in the doorway, looking extremely pleased with herself. Aside from her smug smile, she was wearing…something extremely flimsy, black, lacy that he ardently hoped would be easy to remove.

"I told you I bought a garter," Anna said unnecessarily, performing a little twirl. Sure enough, he saw the tell-tale ribbons on her thighs and he let his gaze linger up and down her long legs.

He slowly walked towards her, his smile growing broader. "Mrs. Bates, you naughty girl," He murmured, shaking his head. "That is shocking attire for a married woman."

"Oh, is it?" Anna replied brightly, making to walk away. "Hm, such a shame. I did get in Paris you know, it will be _awfully_ hard to return, but I suppose if you don't like it, then—"

He interrupted her by pulling her back towards him and capturing her lips with his. His wife always tasted of cinnamon and honey, a sweet, spicy sort of taste. She giggled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He had the intense desire to pick her up and carry her to the bed, but his lame leg wouldn't allow that. Instead he kissed her desperately, drinking in every bit of cinnamon he could find, gently easing her into their bedroom. Anna continued to giggle into his mouth, her fingers in his hair, scratching against his scalp playfully. She must've been planning this all night, the little minx.

They broke apart gasping and Anna sighed against him. "I've thought about wearing this for you for _ages_," She purred and no man could resist a remark like that. He kissed her again, deeply and languidly, letting his hands stray down her sides and fingering the lace edgings.

Her hands tugged on his lapels impatiently. "You're overdressed," She informed him, and he shucked his suit coat off obediently. But he didn't remove anything else; instead, choosing to guide her towards the bed, kissing down the planes of her shoulders.

He sat her down on the bed and promptly turned his attention towards her legs, lifting one garter-clad leg to lie across his lap.

"What are you doing?" Anna laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"If this is a present for both of us, then due attention must be paid," Bates returned. He wreathed her ankle with kisses, gently massaging her calves through the French silk.

"A leg massage?" Anna teased. "Shouldn't I be doing that for you?"

Bates chuckled. "Next time," He promised. He continued to trail kisses up her leg, smoothing his hands over the silk, feeling the play of muscles. Anna had beautiful legs, deftly toned from years of hard work, strong and slender. She sighed a little in pleasure, her eyelids fluttering slightly as she leant back on the bed to make herself more comfortable.

He focused attentions on her other leg, performing the same treatment of openmouthed kisses. He nipped gently against her thigh, the friction of the lace against her skin causing her to gasp.

Smirking, he drew his lips to where the garter ended, midway up her thigh. He teethed her skin again, letting his tongue play with the lining of the garter and her bare skin.

"_John_," Anna groaned and he chuckled against her skin. Her thighs were deliciously sensitive, but his destination lay further upwards. He licked and nipped his way up her outer thigh, tracing his tongue along the soft line of her narrow hips.

His wife's lower half was covered with some sort of skirt material—it probably had a proper name—but thankfully, it was very easy unclip from the garter itself. Even better, it was easier still to push away, revealing his love's soft curls and folds.

"What are you doing?" Anna whispered, her eyes hot with anticipation.

"Shhh," Bates kissed her pale stomach. "Trust me."

He felt her fingers tangle in his hair when he kissed the soft nest of curls, breathing in the spicy, musky scent. She was already dripping with heat and the realization made him shudder. He shifted them both so they were lying on the bed, lifting her leg over his shoulder, giving him a lovely view of the garter.

His nose nudged her center and she moaned breathlessly. He glanced at her for a moment, silently asking if he should stop. Taking a deep breath, Anna shook her head, exhaling, "Keep going." His hands cradled her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth. When his tongue glided across her core, she cried out, fingers gripping the sheets.

He backed off, gently nipping her inner thighs before returning to circle that sweet bundle of nerves slowly. She keened like a cat, her back arching, her hands clawing at the bedspread. He continued to explore her, lapping at her fluids, the sweet heat of her leaving him dizzy. He dragged his tongue in long strokes, tracing her folds with his tip, never touching the bud of nerves directly. She was panting hard now with soft, breathless sobs that threatened to undo his self-control.

"_John, please_," Anna begged, and the sound of his name on her lips prompted Bates to return to her bud, taking it between his lips and sucking gently. At this, her back arched violently and he felt her heels dig into his shoulders as her inner walls fluttered and she cried out in a near scream, an achingly beautiful sound. He continued to lap gently at her in an effort to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible. Then she relaxed, boneless against the bed.

He pressed another kiss to the hem of the garter before returning to kiss her cheek. He didn't think she'd want to kiss his mouth, but was quickly proven wrong when she seized his lips, kissing him lingeringly.

She smiled at him wickedly before gently pushing him over until he lay on his back. She set to work unbuttoning his shirt, kissing each new bit of skin she revealed, and Bates recalled how much he enjoyed her taking the lead.

When she reached his embarrassingly tented pants, she looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking deliciously. She started to undo his belt as well as unbutton his pants before he realized what she was up to.

"Anna, you don't have to…" Bates tried to stop her but she ignored him cheerfully.

"I want to," Anna informed him brightly, and really, her enthusiastic tone at the prospect was _far_ too tempting for him to resist.

XXXX

Anna was in uncharted territory, but she couldn't really muster up any maidenly shyness. Her first time with her husband, she'd been nervous and unsure, but his gentleness and love had raised her confidence. Their night together had gone far too quickly and Anna had spent a fair amount of time dreaming and planning of things she wanted to do and try with her husband. After all, she was a married woman. She could fantasize about her husband. Scriptures said not to deny yourselves when you were wed, and Anna fully intended to obey God's word.

Curiously, she stroked downward, touching his hardness. Bates watched her with fevered intent as she experimentally let her fingers trail over and around the length of him, curling around the base. Intrigued that his breathing had become heavier, she kissed the tip of him.

"_Good Christ_," Bates swore and she grinned at him. Encouraged, she pressed more gentle kisses against his shaft, feeling him grow hotter at every touch.

"Anna, you really don't have to—_Christ!_" Bates very nearly shouted when she licked him, letting her tongue glide across as he'd done for her. She opened her mouth wider, careful of her teeth, taking him fully into her mouth.

His hand found her hair and Anna found she quite liked the sensation of him tugging on her tresses as she fluttered her tongue against him. She'd always had a sensitive scalp; it was heaven to have someone play with her hair. His fingers clenched her hair delightfully as she slowly took him deeper, relishing his smothered grunts and the jerk of his hips. She hollowed out her lips, testing how far she could take him into her mouth.

Her husband looked strained as he gritted his teeth. "Anna, if you don't stop—I'll—" He groaned as she gently sucked harder, being careful not to bite.

His hips jerked and suddenly her mouth was filled with a strange, earthy tasting fluid. Realizing what had happened, she giggled and swallowed, closing her mouth around him as she did and he shouted unintelligibly.

Bates pulled her towards him, whispering an apology into her hair. She shrugged as she settled against his chest, murmuring that turnabout was fair play and he chuckled low in his throat.

"So, you liked the garter?" She asked him, grinning mischievously.

He rolled his eyes. "Minx," He said, kissing away her smirk.


End file.
